The Wizard of Louds
The Wizard of Louds is a crossover between The Loud House and The Wizard of Oz. Summary Lincoln and his sisters caught up in the tornado, during the tornado warning at Royal Woods, and transported to the magical land of Oz. Transcript (Scene begins at the basement of the Loud house. The winds blows very hard and thunderstorm booms very loudly.) Lincoln: I don't believe it! The tornado is going to attack Royal Woods, and our house! Lori: Oh! We're very sorry, house! (crying) We're VERY sorry! Lana: We're all gonna die! (crying) Lily: (sadly) Poo-poo... (crying) Lincoln: I hope we're gonna survive! (crying) I love you! I LOVE YOU DUDES, SO MUCH!!! (Suddenly the tornado rips the house, as the Loud kids being lifted up. The horror music increase ferociously.) Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cuts to black, as the sound mute. Then, fades in very quickly, as the sound unmute. The Loud kids finds themselves landed on the land of Oz, with Lori buried, showing only her hair and burning. Lincoln gets up first.) Lincoln: Hmmm, I don't think we're at Royal Woods anymore. Everyone OK? Lori: (pops out) Dude, I'm on fire. You call that "OK"? (Luan uses her squirting flowers to squirt water at Lori, dousing the fire.) Lori: Thanks, Luan. Where are we? Lincoln: I don't know. Looks like some kind of mysterious universe. (While Lana does push-ups and Lori cuddles Lily, Lincoln and Luna discuss their current situation.) Luna: Can you remember our coordinates before we-- (the trees rattle) Lincoln: Wait. Did you hear that? Lori: It sounds like... (And out of the woods charges in The Cowardly Lion with a roar) Kids: A LION! (they dart out) Lana: A lion? How odd. I mean, in this climate, you'd expect maybe a polar bear or something. (The Cowardly Lion roars) Again, this just doesn't make any sense! Lincoln: Will you move already?! (pushes Lana out of the way) (Lincoln takes out a small pistol, and fires six shots at the lion, but misses. The Cowardly Lion pounces on Lincoln.) The Cowardly Lion: Welcome to the magical land of Oz. Lincoln: That lion can talk?! The Cowardly Lion: Of course I am. You kids are Americans, becuase you're from Kansas. Lincoln: Dude, we're not from "Kansas"! We're from Royal Woods, Michigan! The Cowardly Lion: Really? Michigan? Have you read the very first real all-American fairytale entitled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz? That's very stupid, silly. (gets off of Lincoln) Besides, we could use the company. Luna: Who's this "we"? The Cowardly Lion: The citizens of Oz. Lori: There are... citizens?!? (Title Card: The Wizard of Louds) The Cowardly Lion: These are the citizens in the land of Oz: Scarecrow and his son Scarecrow Jr., Tin Man, Glinda and her daughter, Andrea and my children, Boris and Bela. Boris: Sales weren't where they expected. Lana: Lincoln, look! (Pan to the kids standing to a gift-wrapped blast door) We've found some sort of a hatch - but we can't get into it! Lincoln: Is it locked? Lana: No, but it's wrapped so beautifully, (the wraps sparkle) we don't wanna mess with it! Scarecrow: Allow me, dudes. (Scarecrow unwraps the door, and the door itself opens, leading to a bunker room with a countdown timer, connected to a Commodore 64 via USB) Lori: What is it? The Cowardly Lion: It's an old Commodore 64 with a countdown computer. It will tell you kids waiting to help get back home to Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln: So you've never experienced it? Bela: Nope. Why chance it? The Wizard gets close to you kids to get back home to Royal Woods, see? (The moment of truth comes. After a short but tense pause, the Timer countdown to zero. Then, "The Wizard Arrives" appers. Cue "We're Off to See the Wizard". The Loud kids exit the bunker to be greeted by The Wizard of Oz landing his hot air balloon.) Andrea: Look, it's the Wizard! The Wizard: Hello! I've been taking you loudest kids back home to Royal Woods, Michigan! Kids: (happily): YAY!!! Lincoln: I told you it will all work out. (But the joy is short-lived, as a monster roar is heard... and everyone screams when they see the Nome King.) All: AAAAH! THE NOME KING! (Cue Frank, the son of the Wizard of Oz, popping out of the Nome King's legs.) Frank: Don't be afraid of the Nome King! The Nome King is a lovable king, who-- (The Nome King, however, was looking for a quick snack, and he snap-grabs The Wizard and eats him alive in one go. Frank is terrified that his father has ben eaten. The Nome King burps loudly. The Loud kids and the citizens of Oz can do nothing but look on in shock.) Andrea: Will we ever see the Wizard again? (Back in the bunker, Frank types in "4:8:15:16:23:42" into the Timer.) Lincoln: Dude, uh, what's that? Frank: How long it takes the Nome King to poop my dad out. segment. Trivia *It was the third time The Loud House gets spoofed. *It was the first time The Oz Kids gets spoofed. *Throughout the segment, Luan, Leni, Lisa, Lola, Lynn Jr. and Lucy has no lines. *The opening scene of this segment was a twist ending of an episode of The Loud House entitled Homespun. Category:TV Segment Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:TV parodies